Amidst the Wildflowers
by xLawlietx
Summary: ONESHOT Craig Tucker visits his favourite place among the trees to clear his head, only to find a certain paranoid blond classmate already there, and just like that his worries seem to fade away. Fluff ensues.


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of it's characters. They belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, who are too talented for me to comprehend.

Sunlight streamed into blue eyes as a teenage boy pushed a branch out of his way and stumbled into the clearing. After a few moments of blinking, ridding his eyes of the blinding light Craig saw him. He was stretched out in the middle of the open space, eyes closed, chest rising and falling slowly beneath his incorrectly buttoned green shirt that smelled of citrus washing detergent. A smell Craig knew so well. He looked like he belonged there, amidst the wildflowers and spring bees that flew between them.

And as he lay, he seemed so uncharacteristically blissful that it crossed the boys mind as to if he was asleep. Making his way over, the only noise audible was the wind as it swept over the grass and into the trees that surrounded this place. When Craig reached him he simply stood looking at this other boy's face. The trees were so tall that the leaves had caused their shadows to dapple his friend's pale complexion. It only took a few seconds before the lanky teenager's presence was noticed.

The lying boy opened his eyelids to reveal those golden flecked green eyes that he had. Within that moment the serenity he had about him shattered and he jolted upright. "Gah! Please don't hurt me!" He blurted out, panic stricken.

"Hey relax man! It's only me," Craig sat down beside him on the green, pulling his favourite blue chullo hat from his head and letting the sun warm his shaggy black hair.

"Oh, Cr-Craig," Tweek seemed to relax a little but his usual paranoia had been activated, much to Craig's disappointment. Maybe he should have just left, he didn't mean to disturb his classmate's peace.

"If you want me to go that's fine," He shrugged, speaking in his usual monotone, not giving anything away.

"What?! No, no. It's fine if you stay. I mean unless you don't want to stay! Gah! Do whatever you want!" Tweek spluttered in response, running a hand through his own wild hair that stuck out at all angles.

Craig smiled. It was a small smile but it was a smile. The smile he reserved for Tweek only. He was happy he could stay. "Great, I'll just lie here then." He lay back with his hands behind his head, gazing up at the sky.

There was a pause, Tweek was obviously thinking hard about something. Until he finally broke the silence with a confused "Um, Craig. What are you doing here?" twitching slightly.

"This is where I come to think about stuff," he said nonchalantly. "I didn't know you knew about it too," he turned his head to gaze at the blond.

"Oh, well yeah, me too." He seemed to be visibly calming down now.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"This place. It's pretty."

"It is," the blonde looked down at his feet smiling timidly. "It's beautiful."

"You seemed to really be enjoying it," Craig commented.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Before I came along. I saw you lying down, you seemed content,"

"You- You were watching me? Gah! That's too much pressure!" Tweek blushed bright red.

"Hey, it's alright, don't worry about it Tweek." Craig tried to reassure the worrisome blond. Comforting people wasn't one of his strong points.

"Hey Craig?" Tweek asked shyly, not making eye contact.

"Yeah?" the taller of the two raised an eyebrow.

"What- what did you come here to th-think about?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just my parents. They're fighting again. Nothing to worry about." It wasn't the complete truth but it was as close as close as Craig was willing to get, at least with Tweek. He wouldn't have even mentioned anything if it was around somebody else. But even around his closest friend Craig remained an enigma.

"Oh ok," Tweek seemed a little dejected. What else did he want Craig to say?

"What about you then?" Craig asked back.

"Me? Um, well, I," he seemed to be trying to find something to say. "Nothing really," he finally finished, anticlimactically.

"You don't seem so sure," The raven haired teen responded casually, but he let it go when Tweek shifted uncomfortably. "Lie down with me?" he suggested and without being asked twice the blonde lay back once again and joined him in the cushiony grass. When Craig moved his head, he saw that his friend was mesmerised by the clouds. He had to admit, Tweek looked so adorable when he had that gleam of childishness in his wide eyes.

"See that cloud, I think it looks like a dragon," He pointed at the fluffy white formations dotting the sky, grinning. "See, there's the head, and that there's the tail,"

"Oh yeah, I see it. And that's the fire coming out of its mouth," the smile was pulling at Craig's lips again but he didn't care. "What about that one, what do you think it looks like?"

"It's a boxing glove," Tweek instantly replied. "Like the one that Stan and Kyle gave me the first time we met all those years ago," he chuckled remembering the drama they had gotten into in the third grade. They had both been set up to fight each other by everyone in the class, thinking that the other hated them. Only once they were in the nurse's ward after did they find out they were lied to and became friends.

"Yeah, I'll never forget the terror that is Cartman's ass after that time he taught me sumo wrestling," the two laughed.

"What about those clouds? What do you think they are?" Tweek asked, circling some more in the air with his finger.

Craig took a moment to think about it, he wasn't as spontaneous as Tweek. Hell, the two were polar opposites, but somehow they completed each other in that regard. "It looks like… a couple kissing," Craig finally decided. When Tweek remained silent Craig doubted himself. "See, there are the two people, and-,"

"I see it," Tweek whispered, and when Craig looked over at him he saw that his face had gone bright red.

"Tweek? Are you alright" He asked.

"Craig, there- there's something I want to tell you,"

"Sure dude, I'll listen." He tried his best to convey his sincerity over his monotone. Not that he had to, the two always understood what the other was thinking. Except for now however, in this moment Tweek was unreadable, Craig realized.

"There's this person that I like," the green eyed boy mumbled, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Oh, that's cool," Craig deadpanned, ignoring whatever stinging feeling that those words had left.

Tweek glanced over at his friend anxiously, "It is?"

"Um yeah, of course. What did you want me to do?"

"Well, this sounds stupid now…"

"No, go on. I promise I won't find it stupid," Craig pushed, curiosity (or was it something else) made him want to know.

"I've been wanting to… kiss them? And I don't know what to do because I don't think they like me back," Tweek confessed.

Craig sat up and Tweek followed suit. "If you like them you should just go for it and kiss them. Who wouldn't like you Tweek? You're amazing and I'm sure whoever you like can see that." He said with a poker face. Why the hell was his heart hurting so much while he said this? Craig was not the emotional type.

"You really think so?"

Craig nodded.

"Because the person I like… it's you," Tweek blurted out and leaned forward, closing in the space between them and joining his soft feminine lips to Craig's own chapped ones. It took a second for Craig to react. A thousand thoughts buzzed through his head until only one seemed to surface; Tweek was kissing him and… it felt right. And in that moment he gave in to the kiss, melding his mouth with Tweek's. It felt so perfect he could have sworn that he felt sparks flying within him.

Tweek made a small noise of glee into the kiss in reaction to this pleasant surprise which only made Craig that much happier. They broke away, foreheads still touching and caught their breath. "Craig?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah Tweek?'

"I- I love you" his electric green eyes searched Craig's own dark blue for acceptance.

"I love you too Tweek," Craig finally admitted, and he knew it was true. Through all the years they had been friends, Craig had loved Tweek, had been in love with Tweek. And it was in this perfect moment that that love came to fruition and he pulled Tweek back into another equally flawless kiss.

This time he deepened it, tasting the morning's coffee on Tweek's tongue, and moving his own tongue is perfect harmony with it. He moved his hands up into Tweek's dishevelled hair as Tweek snaked his arms behind Craig's back. And it was in that clearing, on a chilly spring morning, that Craig and Tweek lay in each other's arms. It would forever be their place, where they only ever needed each other.

**AN: ****So this is my first Creek oneshot, and my first fluffy fanfiction in general so I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it. :3 ****I can't say I'm a big shipper of Creek (unlike most people in the fandom) but I have to admit, their personalities are fun to write. I have an idea to sort of take this idea and make it into a chaptered fic but idk, tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
